Una Noche Perfecta
by Catador de Nudes
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si quitaras de tu vida a la única persona que has amado incondicionalmente? ¿Y cómo te sentirías si tuvieras la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con esa persona?


**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes mostrados y mencionados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, son propiiiedad de sus respectivos creadores; Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch._**

Scott: ¡ME CAGO EN TU ANTRO DE MALA MUERTE!

Hombre: Última oportunidad, o sales a cantar, o te vas ahora mismo.- replicó un hombre obeso y con traje de ejecutivo.-

Scott: ¿Sabes qué? No valen la puta pena. Hasta nunca.- El Granjero terminó su martini de un saque y se retiró del bar, con una expresión de fastidio.-

PERSPECTIVA DE SCOTT

Mierda... ¿Que carajo les costará pagar más de una miseria a un simple cantante de jazz? No soy tan bueno, pero no merezco semejante estafa. Bah... ¿Quién necesita a ese panzón frustrado y su mísero fajo de billetes? Bueno... Yo, de hecho, pero me vale, no he tenido problemas para encontrar trabajo, no los tendré ahora.

FIN DE LA PERSPECTIVA

Scott caminó por las solitarias calles de Nueva Orleans, ciudad donde había ido, dejando atrás su natal Canadá, en busca de... Bueno, nada en particular, pero siempre le gustó ese ambiente estilo años cuarenta que tenía el lugar, además, era la cuna del jazz, su género favorito, y la verdad nunca le fue difícil ganarse la vida cantando canciones de antaño, que recordaban a épocas pasadas.

Faltaban unos veinte minutos para llegar a su modesto apartamento. Debido a esto, Scott sacó su celular, junto con sus auriculares (bastante irónico, viendo que él iba vestido con un elegante traje marrón, y un sombrero del mismo color que recordaba a las películas de mafiosos, muy contradictorio), y decidió que esa noche en particular, tenía ganas de oír Blood, Sweat and Tears.

Sin embargo, un sonido en particular captó su atención, ¿acaso eran susurros? No, era otra cosa... ¿Quizás gemidos? No sería raro, pues la Nueva Orleans nocturna no era precisamente family friendly, pero tampoco era eso... ¡Eso es! Eran llantos. Alguien estaba llorando por ayuda.

PERSPECTIVA DE SCOTT

Agh... Siempre odié tener que intervenir en situaciones que no me conciernen, me importaba y sigue importandome un carajo la vida de los demás. Pero al parecer esto era grave. Me acerqué al callejón de donde provenían esos llantos y pude ver a un tipo de ropa harapienta, tal vez un ebrio, un vagabundo o un drogadicto, no lo sabía, y no me importaba. Lo que sí me importaba era que estaba tomando algo, o más precisamente alguien por los cabellos, una chica, de mas o menos mi edad, veintidós años, cabello rubio muy claro y buzo verde, junto a unas calzas violetas, cosa que me recordó a alguien, que conocí hace un tiempo en ese enfermizo reality... Ahhh... Me pregunto porque habré sido tan estúpido para eliminarla, habría sido interesante tenerla ahí un tiempo más. Este tipo la estaba zarandeando de acá para allá, y no pude evitar pensar que esa chica... Era ella. sto me hizo enfurecer, y no dudé en tomar ese pedazo de tubería de plomo que estaba en el suelo, podrá sonar algo extremo, pero estaba frustrado, furioso, y lo más importante... ME IMPORTABA UNA MIERDA.

FIN DE LA PERSPECTIVA

Scott: Oye, infeliz.

Hombre: ¿K-khien erezz thu? Idio...- el hombre no pudo terminar de hablar, pues se encontró con un pedazo de plomo impactandolo en el costado de su cabeza, provocandole una herida muy grave, la cual no tardó en empezar a sangrar.-

Scott: ¿Señorita? ¿Está usted bien?- la chica no podía responder, estaba en estado de shock por lo que había visto.- Venga, déjeme ayud...- al tratar de ayudarla a levantarse, Scott vió con un asombro que nunca antes había sentido, que esa chica... Era ella, aquella amante de los animales que decía poder leer las auras de las personas, estaba frente a él, incorporándose con mucha dificultad, aferrada a lo que parecía su cartera.-

Dawn: G-gracias... Señor...

Scott: ¡¿Dawn?!

Dawn: A-así es... ¿Cómo es que usted sabe mi nombre?

Scott: Vamos, no me digas que has olvidado al domador de escarabajos.

Dawn: ¿Scott?

Scott: Hola Dawn.

Dawn: Pero... ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Scott: Volviendo de mi no trabajo. ¿Estás bien? Oh por Dios... Tu ojo...

Dawn: No importa... No me duele...

Scott: ¿Puedes caminar?

Dawn: Claro que... ¡Auch!- Dawn tropezó al tratar de dar un paso, al parecer el ataque del malviviente tambien había llegado hasta sus frágiles piernas.-

Scott: Mierda, estás muy mal, creo que no hay de otra.- Scott tomó a Dawn entre sus brazos, sin mucha dificultad.-

Dawn: ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica, bastante divertida.-

Scott: Pues, cargándote hasta tu casa.

Dawn: Pero... No quiero molestar.

Scott: Aunque lo hicieras, no sería humano dejar que te fueras tú sola en este estado. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una vieja compañera de reality.

Dawn: Jijiji... Gracias Scott, te lo agradezco mucho.

Scott: No hay de que. Tuviste un comienzo de mierda. No te preocupes, mejorará con el tiempo.

Dawn: Eso espero.

Scott: Bien, ¿dónde es tu casa?

Dawn: Crimson Avenue 389.

Scott: Allá vamos.

PERSPECTIVA DE DAWN

Scott... Hace tanto que no nos vemos. En el programa podrá haber parecido que no me agradabas, pero en el fondo... Te amaba... Te amaba como no había amado a nadie jamás... No me diste la oportunidad de decirtelo... Pero, aún así... Mi corazón ha seguido latiendo esperando poder verte otra vez... Y confesarte lo que siento... No sé porqué... Pero me cautivaste desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se posaron sobre ti... Eras tan indiferente, tan desagradable, tan antipático... Y tan perfecto...

FIN DE LA PERSPECTIVA

Scott cargó a la chica por unos diez minutos, hasta llegar a la dirección indicada.

Dawn: Hasta aquí está bien... Si quieres puedes irte...- en realidad, eso era lo último que Dawn quería que ocurriera, pero tampoco quería arruinar el momento.-

Scott: ¿Y dejarte aquí? ¿Teniendo que subir... Cuál es tu piso?

Dawn: El quinto piso.

Scott: ¡¿QUINTO PISO?! Ni lo sueñes. ¿Tienes la llave?

Dawn: Cl-claro...- Dawn se sentía cada vez más fascinada con ese sujeto, ese sujeto que, por sorprendente que fuera, hacía que ella se tuviera que tragar las ganas de besarlo y gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos.-

Scott: Ok.- Scott abrió la puerta (con algo de dificultad, pues tenía a Dawn en brazos) y entró al ascensor junto a Dawn, a quién no soltó ni por un instante desde que la tomó en brazos en el callejón.-

Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro del apartamento de Dawn, Scott la recostó es su sofá de color rojo, y textura suave al tacto.

Scott: Necesitas hielo en ese ojo. ¿Segura que no quieres ir al médico?

Dawn: Contigo me alcanza y me sobra.- Scott se ruborizó un poco al oír esto.-

PERSPECTIVA DE SCOTT

¡¿A QUIÉN CARAJO QUIERO ENGAÑAR?! No hubo un solo día en que pensara en tí... Dawn... La única mujer a la que amé de verdad, terminé eliminandola, por un puto maletín repleto de papel... Me odio... Pero a tí, Dawn... Te amo...

FIN DE LA PERSPECTIVA

Scott: Voy por el hielo.- El Granjero se dirigió a la cocina.-

Dawn se quedó pensativa unos momentos, ¿debía confesarle su amor a Scott? Seguro que su conciencia la ayudaría con eso.

Diablita: Vamos chica. No lo dejes pasar.- dijo una pequeña Dawn, pero con vestimenta de diablito.-

Angelita: Dawn, solo haz lo que sienta tu corazón.- replicó otra versión miniatura de Dawn, pero con la indumentaria estereotipica de un ángel.-

Diablita: ¡Nada de eso! Si no lo haces, lo único que tu corazón sentirá serán ganas de llorar.

Angelita: No la presiones, han pasado años desde que no se ven, y de repente él aparece... Sería mejor esperar un poco.

Diablita: Claro que la presiono. Esta podría ser tu última oportunidad de poder estar con el hombre que has soñado desde que entraste a ese reality de cuarta.

Dawn: Tal vez... Oh al diablo. Lo haré.

Angelita: Está bien. Suerte.

Diablita: Por eso te quiero Dawn, buena suerte.- dicho esto, las dos entidades de desvanecieron en el aire.-

Scott: ¿Acaso está hablando sola?- dijo para si mismo Scott, sin embargo un pequeño maullido llamó su atención.- Oh vaya, ¿cómo te llamas muchacho?

Richar: Soy Richar. Un gusto.- Scott palideció al ver al felino articular estas palabras, no esperaba que de verdad le respondiera.-

Scott: ¿P-pero que m-m-mierda?

Richar: Si, sé que te sorprende verme hablar.

Scott: Esto... Tú no eres real...

Richar: No exactamente. Soy una ilusión causada debido al alcohol que ingeriste en el bar antes de irte. Ese martini estaba alterado amigo.- explicó el felino de pelaje grisáceo y suave, con un tono bromista.-

Scott: ¿Q-que es lo que quieres?

Richar: Soy simplemente una ilusión, no tengo propósito, desapareceré en unos momentos.

Scott: ¡Ya con un carajo! Explícate.- exigió Scott, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible.-

Richar: ¿Quieres la explicación real, o la resumida?

Scott: Real.

Richar: Debido a tu estado interno de nervios y a tu ingesta accidental de lo que sea que haya tenido ese martini, tu subconsciente creó un personaje etéreo que te ayude a relajarte hasta que pase el efecto del alucinógeno. Ese es el poder de la mente humana.

Scott: ¿Y-y que es lo que vas a hacer?

Richar: La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer tú?

Scott: ¿Qué?

Richar: Te dejo pensando.- el animal se desvaneció igual que las entidades de Dawn, pero a diferencia de ella, Scott no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si eso fue real, si tenía alguna chance con Dawn, o si esa bebida de verdad había sido martini.-

Dawn: ¿Scott? ¿Todo está bien?

Scott: Oh... Ehh... Claro que si... Aquí está.- El Granjero tomó el hielo del congelador y volvió donde su amada.-

Dawn: Oww... Gracias de vuelta Scott. Eres un tesoro.- le dijo Dawn, con una sonrisa de ensueño.-

Scott: No hay de que. Entonces... Cuéntame, ¿que pasó?

Dawn: Supongo que lo típico: Un pobre hombre que no lo queda de otra que robar a la gente.

Scott: Eso no justifica lastimarte así. Además, el olor a alcohol, la vestimenta harapienta y su dificultad para hablar... Mas parecía un ebrio.

Dawn: Tal vez...

Scott: Oye, ¿y tus piernas?

Dawn: Duelen un poquito...

Scott: ¿Te molestaría si... Te reviso?

Dawn: Por supuesto que no Scott, prefiero que seas tú antes que un médico desconocido.

Scott: Bien... Entonces... Supongo que... Debería quitarte esto.- Scott procedió a quitarle los pequeños zapatos a Dawn, procurando ser lo más delicado posible.- Vaya, tienes pies de japonesa.

Dawn: Jijijiji... Gracias galán.- el muchacho no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos, ¿acaso Dawn estaba coqueteando con él? Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero el hecho era que su corazón latía de amor por esa delicada mujer. Entonces procedió a arremangarle sus calzas violetas a la altura de las rodillas, para poder ver mejor las lastimaduras.-

Scott: Ok, no es muy grave, unos cuantos moretones, pero necesitarás un día de reposo, tal vez dos.- Dawn pudo sentir los dedos del muchacho acariciando su pierna suavemente, examinando los daños, cosa que la hizo sentir excitada y avergonzada.-

Dawn: De acuerdo. ¿Pero que haré entonces?

Scott: Tú relájate, estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Considerame tu sirviente sin paga.

Dawn: Pero... ¿Qué hay de tu casa? No quiero ser un lastre. Además no tengo donde ponerte para dormir, no quiero que sea en el sofá.

Scott: Jamás me han robado, y eso que dejo la puerta sin llave. No pasará nada si la dejo sola por un día o dos. Además he dormido en una cama rellena de heno toda mi vida, no es problema ese asunto.

Dawn: En ese caso, será un placer tenerte aquí, Scott.

Scott: El placer es mío. Tienes una bonita decoración.- Scott notó que en las paredes había colgados diversos retratos y objetos de índole espiritual, además de muchisimas plantas de todo tipo, y un olor a incienso en el aire bastante agradable.-

Dawn: Gracias. Tu traje te queda hermoso, es muy elegante.

Scott: Oh... Gracias... Jejeje... Oye, ¿hace cuanto llegaste aquí? Me refiero a Nueva Orleans. No pareces el tipo de chica que vendría a vivir aquí.

Dawn: Al contrario. Vivir aquí siempre fue mi sueño. Quisiera saber que se sintió estar aquí hace sesenta años, debe haber sido lindo...

Scott: Quitando la heroína...

Dawn: Bobo... Jijiji...

Scott: Ahora, ¿quieres ver una pelicula? ¿una serie tal vez?

Dawn: ¡Claro! Es decir... Si tú quieres...

Scott: Bien, ¿qué te gustaría ver?

Dawn: ¿Que hay para ver?- Scott encendió la televisión y empezó a cambiar de canal con el control remoto.-

Scott: Ted, Rambo, Duro de Matar... Vaya, Titanic.

Dawn: Recuerdo cuando fui a verla al cine, lloré como una niña. Y me enojé un poquito con Rose.

Scott: No le eches la culpa a Rose, el maricón de Jack quiso hacerse el héroe.

Dawn: Jijijiji... Entonces Titanic será.

Scott: La dama ha hablado.- Scott se quitó el traje, el cual dobló cuidadosamente, y se acomodó junto a Dawn, quién posó su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho, como si fueran una pareja de toda la vida.-

Después de un rato, ya habían llegado a la parte en la que el oficial le disparaba a Tommy, cosa que hizo que Scott rompiera un poco el hielo.

Scott: Pobre Tommy, me caía tan bien...- Dawn no respondió.- ¿Dawn?- ella se acurrucó un poco junto a él, pero sin hacer caso a sus preguntas, al parecer estaba dormida.- Dawn...- a Scott le volvió a la mente la respuesta de Richar; "La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?". Eso fue suficiente incentivo.-Lamento todos los daños que te causé... Sé que fui una basura y no merezco tu perdón... Pero... Si aceptas mis discupas, me harás la persona más feliz jamás vista... Porqué yo... Porque te amo, desde aquella vez que te vi meditando en la baranda de ese bote, charlando con B, no pude quitarte de mi cabeza ni por un solo instante... Dawn... Eres la única persona con la que quiero estar y la última a la que quiero ver sufriendo... Te amo... Hasta el día de mi muerte, y aún luego de eso... Siempre te amaré.- Scott sintió como algo cálido y suave envolvía su mano.-

Dawn: Disculpa aceptada.- dijo Dawn, con una sonrisa inocente em su rostro.-

Scott: ¿Qué fue lo que oíste?

Dawn: Cada palabra.- contestó ella, acercando su rostro al de Scott, con una expresión traviesa, tanto en el rostro como en sus movimientos, hasta pareciera que el dolor de sus heridas hubiese deaparecido así como así.-

Scott: Dawn... Yo... Verás...

Dawn: Cállate y bésame.- Scott no lo dudó ni por un instante, la abrazó y juntó sus bocas en el beso más apasionado que hubieran dado en sus vidas.-

Aquella fue una noche inolvidable, pero ellos la definirían como... Perfecta. Esa fue la noche perfecta, SU noche perfecta. Scott podría no tener trabajo, y Dawn podría tener unas cuantas heridas, pero también se tenían el uno al otro, y esto era lo único que les importaba.


End file.
